


April 21, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One scowl formed on Supergirl's face after she flew near one hungry Smallville creature. She was going to remove it without a certain nosy preacher.The creature snapped at Supergirl before she kicked the side of its body twice.Supergirl recalled flying from the farm and wondering if Amos was going to appear sooner or later. One thing she loathed about her father was his habit of ordering her to go to bed. When he occasionally glowered. His occasional sermon marathons!





	April 21, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

One scowl formed on Supergirl's face after she flew near one hungry Smallville creature. She was going to remove it without a certain nosy preacher.

The creature snapped at Supergirl before she kicked the side of its body twice.

Supergirl recalled flying from the farm and wondering if Amos was going to appear sooner or later. One thing she loathed about her father was his habit of ordering her to go to bed. When he occasionally glowered. His occasional sermon marathons!

''I'll battle you for the entire evening,'' Supergirl said to the creature. Her eyes were wide the minute she heard Reverend Amos Howell's voice.

''You won't!''

Supergirl slowly looked back. Her wide eyes settled on a scowling preacher. ''You followed me?''

Amos nodded.

''Bed?''

The preacher nodded again. ''Bed!'' he snapped. Amos watched while Supergirl's arms tensed by either side of her body.  
As she scowled and flew by him at a snail's pace.

Amos started to turn to the creature. After he took the brim of his hat, he tilted it forward and followed Supergirl.  
He thought he viewed it approaching a general store. One store with plenty of food.

THE END


End file.
